


Adult Time At 2727 Piikoi Street

by psychoroach



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Seriously all this is, is just a shit ton of the smuttiest thing I've ever written in my entire life. Every pairing you can probably think of has a moment to shine in some way. Also don't pay too close attention to any foreign languages here. They're just a backdrop in a tiny part of the fic and I used google translate. You can pretty much tell what's being said with context clues anyway.Read, review, kudos.
Relationships: too many to list - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Adult Time At 2727 Piikoi Street

Tani cleared her throat, looking around at the others that had gathered there for the impromptu Valentine's Day get together; Steve and Danny, since it was Steve's house and Danny was still living there, Quinn, Adam and Noelani, who'd all been invited to have a nice dinner of steak and potatoes with longboards, and the promise of special Valentine's Day malasadas whatever that meant. They'd gone through enough beers each that they were all loose and feeling pretty good, and she was pretty sure Steve had covertly hid all their keys in some overly intense mother henning to make sure none of them drove drunk, but it was sweet in its own Steve sort of way. 

She waved her almost empty beer bottle around as she started speaking. "Not that I'm not enjoying this little shindig." She said. "But I think we should spice it up a little." 

"Oh that sounds fun." Quinn said, immediately having her back, which wasn't a shock, the two were thick as thieves. "What do you have in mind?" 

"Well this whole holiday is a little too cutesy." Tani said. "A little too...meh. The whole idea is stupid, so here's what I propose. Let's talk about our most fun trysts." 

Danny choked on the sip he'd just taken, staring at her incredulously. "Trysts as in..." 

"Sexual escapades." Tani said. 

"Are you kidding me?" Steve muttered, draining the rest of the beer he had in his hand. 

"What?" Tani asked. "We're all adults here, we can talk about this." 

"You're insane." Adam laughed quietly, but he didn't look that uncomfortable. 

Danny smiled smugly at her. "Ok, since you're all gung ho about all of this, why don't you start?" 

"I will." Tani said in the same tone, putting her beer down. 

_Tani walked out of her defensive tactics class sweaty, but feeling pretty good. She knew she had to be near the top of her class and was doing really well and that had her in high spirits. She was stopped by a hand on her arm and looked up, seeing the instructor for the class, Officer Jason Palakiko looking down at her with a smile._

_"You did good in there." He said, his voice a deep timber. He looked like a mix of Bruce Lee and Jason Scott Lee and was definitely Tani's type, not that she'd tell anyone that. "I just wanted to tell you that."_

_"Thank you, I appreciate the praise." Tani pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm really trying to do well."_

_"I can tell." Jason promised. "Look, I know the locker room is going to be a nightmare right now, if you want to use the shower in my office, you can."_

_"Really?" She asked, a little taken aback._

_"Yeah, I have plenty of room." He said. "We can share." He smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye._

_"Oh...ok. Let me grab my bag." Tani said quickly._

_"Alright, come on down when you grab it." Jason ran his hand down her arm and smiled before walking away._

_Tani ran and grabbed her bag, taking a few moments before she made her way to Jason's office. She walked in and heard the shower going and immediately wondered what she was getting herself into._

_Before she could do anything else, she heard his voice call out. "Well, are you coming? It's big enough for two."_

_Tani put her bag down before she could second guess herself and stepped into the bathroom. When she saw Jason there, back to her, she felt her heart begin racing wildly. He was in shape for the age that he was, which was to say incredibly. The water trailed down his muscular back, the muscles bunching and relaxing as he washed himself. His ass was so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it and Tani felt her mouth go dry._

_Jason looked back at her with a smirk and gestured with his head at the second shower head. Tani stumbled over as he turned back around and stripped out of her clothes, only a little self-conscious. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and most of the thoughts went out of her head as her sore muscles began to relax. She washed herself thoroughly, her eyes closed as her body relaxed under the spray. It felt great and she almost didn't want to leave, thinking about her awful shower she had at home._

_A body stepped up behind her and Tani tensed briefly before she forced herself to relax, Jason's hands resting on her hips. "Do you want help with that?"_

_"I want help with something." She blurted out brazenly._

_"Oh yeah? Let me see if I can do something about that." He eased her legs apart a bit and she moaned as she felt his cock head at her entrance from behind. He put a hand between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her forward, easing inside of her. Tani gasped as she felt the stretch, her hands trying to find purchase on the slick wall as he eased out and in a few times, slowly gaining momentum. His hands moved to cup her breasts and Tani moaned Jason's name as he started speeding up, his hips meeting her ass in a bruising slap. It felt incredible and Tani threw her head back, moaning loudly when Jason started kissing her neck, nipping at it lightly, being sure not to leave any marks._

_"God you feel so good, baby." Jason murmured, moving his hands down to her hips again. "So good, I don't even feel guilty."_

_"Why would you..." Tani frowned._

_"No reason." He said, and he nudged Tani forward again, but she thought she got a glimpse of a wedding ring. But before she could dwell on it, he started playing with her clit, making her cry out. "Are you close, baby? Huh? Do it..." He smacked her ass, making her toes curl at the unexpectedness, more than it actually hurt. "Come on...do it..."_

_Tani cried out as her orgasm hit her and her body slumped forward, her walls squeezing around Jason. She barely finished before he was pulling out and she felt him cum on her lower back. It wasn't exactly what she liked, but she figured she was already in the shower so it was ok._

__

"Wait a minute." Steve said once she was finished with the story. "Your hottest sexual experience was with a guy who was blatantly taking advantage of his position of power?" 

Tani shrugged. "What can I say? I didn't mind much. He was hot and the sex was pretty good. But don't worry, I found out he was in fact married and it sort of turned me off of him. After I broke it off with him he moved on to another recruit. I tried to warn her off of him, but he got me kicked out of the academy before I could, said I was cheating." 

"That's what happened?" Danny asked, gaping at her. "That fu..."

"Calm down." Tani laughed. "I got the last laugh. Not only did I tell his wife about it, but I found out he was having an affair with a few girls at the academy and I turned them all against him and each other. It was a nightmare. The last I heard, he was writing parking tickets." 

"Well beyond the obvious skeeviness of the guy." Quinn said. "That was a pretty hot story there, Rey." 

"Why thank you, Liu." Tani and she clinked their bottles together.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh come on..." 

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "Well if you disagree that it was a good story, why don't you regale us with your own?" 

"I never agreed to this." Danny pointed out. 

"He doesn't have any good stories." Tani smirked.

"Fuck you, Rey." Danny said with enough good humor that he didn't take his words to heart. "Fine...you want a story? I can't believe I'm going to...ok so Rachael and I were separated and she was in her early relationship stage with Stan at the time. As punishment for me being a cop and not fitting in to what her ideal life was like she made me do all the fun PTA things for Grace's school. So I worked a late shift one time and missed one of the meetings about some...fundraiser, honestly I don't even remember what it was for. Anyway, one of the mom's said I could come by and get the information from her...." 

_Danny smiled at Casey as she let him in. "I'm sorry about this." He said, ducking his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know it's a minor inconvenience to have some guy come by your house at almost eight at night..."_

_"It's ok." Casey promised, smiling back at him. She was one of the younger mom's at the school, having had her daughter at sixteen. She looked like a mix of Alyssa Milano in her Charmed days and Shannon Elizabeth._

"Wait a minute, there is no way she was that hot." Steve interrupted.

Danny raised an eyebrow and took out his phone. He looked the woman up on Facebook and smugly showed her picture to Steve. 

"Wow." He mumbled.

"Can I continue?" He asked.

"Be my guest." Steve said. 

_"It's ok." Casey promised, smiling back at him. "With Lana at that sleepover with Grace and the other girls, all I've been doing is watching tv. To be honest I've been kind of bored. Can I get you a water or something?"_

_"Oh...yeah thanks." Danny said. She handed him the stack of papers he needed and went to fetch him a bottle of water. "When is this thing again?"_

_"Next Saturday." Casey came back and handed him the drink. "Rachael said she made sure you could be off for it."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I remember now." Danny said. "So it's a car wash?"_

_"For the kids, the parents are just there to supervise." Casey explained._

"Oh hey, that's what it was, a car wash!" Danny remembered. 

"Danny, get on with it." Quinn groaned. 

"Sorry." Danny said. 

_"Oh well that's good, I don't think I'd be very good at that." Danny joked. "I'm more the protect and serve type."_

_"Well I know I feel a lot safer with you watching my back." Casey said, looking him over._

_Danny realized she was flirting with him and didn't know what to do or say at first, he was so taken aback since he hadn't been flirted with since he and Rachael were starting out. He cleared his throat and hoped he wasn't blushing. "Well I'm glad to do it."_

_"You look real good in uniform, too." Casey said, running her fingers over the tie he had on. "Are you off duty right now, officer?"_

_"I am." Danny said, his heart speeding up. "I, uh, came over as soon as my shift was over. I figured I needed to get it out of the way before I forgot."_

_"Good idea." Casey agreed. "I don't suppose I could interest you in staying for a bit? It's been so long since I've had any...adult conversation."_

_"Me either, I...could...are you sure?" Danny stumbled over his words a bit, feeling like an idiot._

_"I'm sure." Casey said, and before Danny knew what was happening, she was backed up against a wall and he was mouthing at her neck. One of his hands was on her ass and both of hers was fisted in his uniform top. He squeezed her ass and smirked when she let out a moan and tugged him closer._

_"Not that I don't enjoy this whole necking like teenagers thing." Danny panted. "But could we uh..."_

_"Come on." Casey grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, passing by a few doors before they got to her bedroom. It was sparsely decorated for such a nice house, and Danny was a bit taken aback, but then Casey was shutting the door behind them and stripping out of the lounge pants and casual top she'd had on. Danny watched her for a few seconds before his brain screamed at him 'get with the program, you mook!' and he stripped as fast as he could, his fingers feeling too large and fumbly as he undid the buttons on his shirt._

_Once Casey was naked she laid out on the bed, on her back and Danny drank in the sight of her as he shoved off his shoes and finished undressing. He grabbed out his wallet and tossed a condom on the bed and then grinned cheekily and tossed another one beside it._

_Casey giggled loudly as he climbed on top of her and she put her arms around his neck as he kissed her. "Very sure of yourself, aren't you?"_

_"I haven't had sex since my 28th birthday." Danny said. "Trust me, I'm sure of myself. I apologize in advance if the first time is pretty quick, but I swear I'll make it up to you."_

_Casey eyed him. "How old are you now?"_

_"Several years older." Danny mumbled moodily, as he'd celebrated his 33rd birthday with Grace a week earlier. They'd gone for pizza. She made him a card._

_"You poor thing." Casey laughed softly. She pushed him onto his back and he went willingly, letting her climb half on top of him. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, before she scooted down his body._

_Danny let out a moan as Casey grabbed his dick in her hand and gave him a few strokes, as if he wasn't interested enough and when she went down on him, he grabbed the sheets in an effort not to grab her hair. He saw stars for a few seconds as she sucked on his length and his toes curled. "Shit, Case, I think this is the best blowjob I've had since prom night."_

_Casey pulled off of him briefly and stroked him as she looked up at him, amused. "What about Rachael?"_

_"She never liked it much and always sort of...just wanted to get it done." Danny mumbled._

_"Pity." Casey said, going back down on him. Filthy noises filled the room as Danny felt his orgasm creeping up on him._

_"Casey, babe...I'm..." He gasped out._

_Casey moaned in acknowledgement and the vibration of her throat was Danny's undoing. He came with a loud shout, his body arching up as Casey deep throated him and he shot down the back of her throat._

_Danny panted loudly as he came down from his orgasm, wrapping an arm lightly around Casey as she came up to his side and started running her fingers down his chest and stomach, waiting him out._

_"There." She said cheekily. "That pesky first time is out of the way, no pressure."_

_Danny laughed breathily. "Yeah, when you put it that way. But you know what that means..."_

_"What?" Casey asked._

_"It means I have to return the favor." Danny made her squeal as he moved on top of her and kissed her neck (he wasn't going to kiss her after she'd just swallowed his cum, he was a little skeeved out by the idea) and massaged her titties, kissing down between them. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud, causing her to sigh and start playing with his hair. She had a really great pair of titties and he could happily let her smother him with them. But he was on a mission and moved further down. Her pussy was bare, which was apparently all the rage then, since he'd heard a few of the moms talking about it. He ran a finger down her slit and looked up at her. "I've never done this on a bare pussy before."_

_"Same deal, just more fun for me." Casey squirmed a bit as he kept playing with her, running his finger up to her clit. "Fuck, Danny, please..."_

_"What the lady wants." Danny put one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed the other out of the way, gripping her thigh to keep her from squeezing his head like a vice as he licked up her lips, taking in her flavor. He moaned loudly, feeling intoxicated as he dove in with gusto, burying his face in her pussy as he ate her out. Casey moaned loudly and squealed, holding his head in place, as if there was any chance of him moving right then._

_"Oh God, Danny, yes!" She shrieked. "Oh my God you're so good at this...so...fuck...please...please..."_

_Danny continued to eat her out, pinning her legs up against her at one point, licking down almost to her ass. When she finally came, she covered his mouth with her slick and he laughed as she let out an embarrassed sound._

_"I guess it's been as long for you." He joked._

_"Almost." She admitted._

_"Good to know." Danny smirked at her and moved her onto her stomach. He grabbed one of the condoms he'd thrown on the bed and slipped it on as quickly as he could. He moved her back so that her legs were almost splayed over his thighs and he swatted her ass, causing her pussy walls to clench. He bit his lip at the sight and took a few breaths. "Are you ready for me?"_

_"If you don't get on with it, the newspaper next Monday will say local cop slain by sexually frustrated woman." Casey huffed._

_Danny snickered and slid inside of her slowly. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back. "Oh my God you fucking weren't kidding. I feel like my cock is in a vice."_

_"You like that?" Casey squeezed around him and Danny whimpered._

_He smacked her ass again and grabbed her hips, slowly working himself in and out until she loosened up a bit. Once she felt less tense and was holding onto the bed covers, mumbling incoherently to herself, Danny squeezed her hips and pulled back out almost all the way before slamming back in. Casey bowed up a bit, shrieking and Danny did it again a few times and soon Casey was a mess under him, whimpering deliciously, begging for more, more, more. Danny was lost in a sexual haze, unable to believe he was finally out of his long dry spell. He pulled her up a bit and laid over her, practically rutting against her, hitting that spot inside of her that made her squeak and reach back to grab his head._

_"Fuck, Danny...I...oh God..." Casey said huskily._

_"I'm close, I'm so close..." Danny whimpered as well, not wanting it to end right then. When Casey hit her third orgasm, he couldn't hold back and he felt dizzy as he unloaded into the condom. Sweat poured off the both of them and Danny had to brush a hand over his face before he pulled out of her. He pinched the condom as he took it off and he went and flushed it before coming back. Casey was laid out on her back, flushed and looking like unadulterated sin and Danny's dick gave a halfhearted twitch._

_Casey laughed quietly. "Woah, officer, I don't think I'm up for anything else yet."_

_"Well I mean, can you blame me? The view is more than inspiring." Danny said cheekily._

_"So is mine, trust me." Casey said. "I mean, if you want...you could stay and we could make use of that other condom tomorrow morning."_

_"Start the morning off with a bang?" Danny climbed into bed and hugged her to him, resting a hand on her ass._

_"Something like that." Casey laughed, burying her face in his neck, both of them feeling sleep pulling at them. Before he fell asleep he heard Casey's last words. "If you want, next time you can have my ass." He wasn't sure if he said anything in return more than sleepy slurred words, but whatever it was made Casey giggle before they both fell asleep._

"What happened after that?" Steve asked, squirming on the couch a bit. 

Danny shrugged. "I had her ass and I didn't get out of there until almost noon. I was really glad I didn't have work, and that I didn't have to pick up Grace until after school that Monday. But if you're asking if it turned into anything, no. Not long after that she met someone and it turned serious, and Rachael dropped the bomb on me that we were moving to Hawaii. Last I heard, Casey was still married to the same man and they have four kids and one grandkid." 

"A grandma." Tani teased. "Danny, that means you could..."

"Don't you dare even think about it." Danny pointed at her. 

"I have to admit, that story was pretty hot." Quinn said, smirking. "I need another beer, I had to drain what was left of mine." 

"No beer left." Steve admitted, making a face. "But I have water and some sodas left from when Charlie was here." 

"Ugh." Danny grunted. "Diet Dr. Pepper." 

"That's fine by me." Quinn stood up on slightly wobbly legs. "Anyone want?" 

"Me." Tani said. 

"Coming right up." Quinn disappeared into the kitchen. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Adam said, standing as well. "While we, uh, recover." 

"Yeah probably a good idea." Steve nodded. 

Steve went to the bathroom after Adam came out and Danny went and grabbed the malasadas, claiming he needed something to 'nosh on to sober up a bit'. They broke into the boxes and each had a couple, commenting on how they tasted the same except the cream in the middle was an eye sore pink color. 

"So I'd like to go next if that's ok." Noelani piped up. 

Everyone looked over at her, a little shocked since she seemed a little shy most of the time.

"Yeah, of course, that is what this is about." Quinn smiled at her. 

"The story's probably not that interesting, and it's pretty short." Noelani admitted. "But I had a threesome once." 

"Oh it's already interesting." Quinn clinked her bottle of soda against Tani's bottle of water. "Do go on." 

"Well in college I was in a sorority." Noelani explained. "And we did various things to make money, some of it on the record, some...not." She fidgeted with her glasses. "One time the president of the sorority asked if some of us would go around and do some stripping, on the low down for some of the fraternities and I've never been really that shy so...I mean it sounded like a lot of fun." 

"Noelani, I am seeing a new side to you." Steve eyed her. 

"Yes, I suppose you are." She admitted. "Anyway, I'll skip most of the boring stuff. I was hired to do a birthday party and I went...only about five guys were there, and it was a little underwhelming. I got paid really well though and even though I had to give most of it to the sorority, what I got to keep kept me fed for a few meals so I couldn't complain. By the end of it, as I was putting the money away and getting ready to leave, these two guys were left, Chad and Skylar. Chad was pretty hot, muscular, athletic type. He sort of reminded me of Oz from American Pie. Skylar was...I mean he was attractive, not necessarily my type, I guess if you squinted he looked like Zach from Saved By the Bell."

"What's Saved By the Bell?" Tani mumbled to Quinn.

Quinn eyed her. "Millennial." 

_Noelani looked up when Chad and Skylar approached her, Chad smiling disarmingly at her. She felt a little strange standing there in a bedazzled bra, thong and thigh high fuck me boots, but since she'd already been naked, she pushed that feeling away._

_"You know, you're really good at that." Chad said, tucking his hands in his back pockets. It made his arms bunch up and Noelani had to look away. "All the guys were pretty impressed actually, they all thought you'd be a little..."_

_"Awkward?" Noelani said when he trailed off. "Probably, but I've done a lot of research. You can find anything on the internet if you look hard enough. All it took was a little practice and a lot of yoga."_

_"So listen..." Chad said, after he and Skylar shared a look. "We were wondering if maybe you wanted to...stay the night? I mean, your first class tomorrow isn't until 11, right?"_

_"You should know, we have it together." Noelani walked toward the stairs that led up to the bedroom area. "But if we get caught, I'm throwing you under the bus."_

_Skylar looked at Chad with raised eyebrows. "I thought you said she was shy."_

_"Dude, that's what I heard." He said. "But I mean...pussy is pussy and she's pretty hot under that nerd aesthetic."_

_"True." Skylar agreed and they followed her upstairs._

"I'd rather leave the rest up to the imagination, since I don't think I'd be very good at the blow by blow as it were." Noelani admitted. "But needless to say, it was a pretty good time. It didn't last very long though." 

"The hot ones always shoot off fast." Tani said. 

"Hey!" Danny said indignantly. 

Tani smiled sweetly at him. 

Steve held in a grin. "So Adam, what do you say?" 

Adam looked over at Quinn, who laughed and shrugged, nodding at him. 

"Actually, my and Quinn's story is the same, so we're going to...co-tell it?" He offered.

"Wait, you two slept together?" Danny asked. 

"We did." Quinn said. "It actually wasn't that long ago. Just after Adam revealed why he'd immersed himself back into Yakuza dealings, when you all were still mad at him, and I had no allegiances. It wasn't planned, not really, more spur of the moment than anything." 

"We bumped in to each other in Bubbies." Adam explained.

"Ice cream?" Tani asked.

"I don't drink that much anymore, at least until tonight. I don't want to go back down that road." Adam said, a self-deprecating look on his face. "So I started eating ice cream instead and Bubbies has..." 

"The best mochi bites." Quinn said. "I was there as he was coming in and we both got some and he asked if I wanted to hang out and talk since we didn't know each other better. We went back to his place and after the ice cream the only other thing to do was to jump each other..." 

"You're just skipping to the sex?" Adam laughed. 

"I think that's what you said to me that night, too." Quinn teased. 

_Quinn smiled at Adam after he asked the question. "Do you have any other suggestions? Do you want to play a game of cards?"_

_"I don't have a deck." He said honestly. "But...I do have a bed."_

_"Great!" Quinn said enthusiastically as she stood up. "Couch sex isn't all that fun in the long run."_

_"Especially not for tall people." Adam followed her, steering her to the bedroom. "I'm afraid besides the bed being made, it's not very clean."_

_Quinn laughed, laying down on the bed. "You should see my apartment, you'd think a 50 year old bachelor lived there."_

_"Is that an invitation?" Adam asked playfully._

_"Let's consider this a test drive." Quinn winked at him. "First level on one of those video games. If you pass, you may get an invite to the next round."_

_Adam huffed out a laugh. "Alright, whatever you say."_

_"Oooh is it?" Quinn sat up. "Fantastic, then I say get naked."_

_Adam kicked off his shoes and bent to remove his socks, watching as Quinn kicked her heels off and laid back to take off her jeans. She sat up again and by the time he was in his briefs, she was in a thong and a barely there bra._

_"Does that offer any support?" He couldn't help but ask._

_She laughed. "This isn't my work bra, this is my 'I want to feel pretty' bra."_

_"Well for what it's worth, it is pretty." Adam said._

_Quinn grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed. "Thank you, I spent a pretty penny on it. But for now I'd rather you do more than pay me compliments." She pushed him onto his back and moved around until she could take off her thong, running it playfully across his chest. "Here's the plan, you're going to eat me out, because it's been a really long time since I've had a guy go down on me, then once I've had an orgasm, we're going to 69 and once we're both warmed up we'll see how you are at extracurricular activities."_

_"Do people actually 69?" Adam couldn't help but ask._

_"Of course, it's a lot of fun, you'll like it." Quinn moved so that she straddled his chest and Adam groaned when he could feel and see how wet she was. He helped her scoot close enough that she could reach and she put her hands on the headboard as he took an experimental swipe with his tongue. "Oh come on now, don't be shy. I know you can do better than that." Adam paused and then grunted and grabbed her ass, pulling her even closer. He jabbed his tongue a few times, causing her to squeak and then he ran it all over her slit, letting his teeth barely graze her. "Oh shit!"_

_Adam was spurned on by her reaction and he went from using his tongue to mouthing at her with open mouthed kisses. He squeezed her ass as he went down on her and he had to admit, having her weight on top of him was really enjoyable. He got lost in what he was doing, her taste driving him wild. He could get used to it, and really hoped that this wouldn't make things awkward for either of them. Of course it was an open secret that Steve and Danny were sleeping together and that Tani and Danny had a few times as well, so he figured he and Quinn could keep it professional as well._

_Adam was brought out of his thoughts when Quinn grabbed his hair and ground herself against him. Her pelvis bumped against his nose, but besides it slightly stinging, he didn't let it bother him as he kept up his ministrations. He worked one of his arms around her waist and he fiddled around until he found her mons and rubbed down it to her clit and back up a few times, alternating pressure until Quinn bucked against him (thankfully not bashing his nose again) and her back arched. He figured he was on to something good and he kept up what he was doing, using his other hand to keep her close since she was bent back, her hands on his thighs. He looked up as best as he could and he moaned loudly when he noticed she'd worked her bra off and he drank in his fill of her body._

_Soon enough Quinn's orgasm crept up on her and she squirted Adam in the face. He closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh, trying to drink down as much as he could, licking at her until she moved back a bit._

_"Sorry about that." She panted. "Like I said, it's been a while. I...wow your mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon."_

_"Thank you for the complim..." Adam grunted as she turned herself around and bent down to work his underwear down. He lifted his hips as much as he could to help her without sending her flying off of him._

_"You're welcome, I just had to see what you're working with. I'm glad things are...proportional." Quinn practically purred._

_"I've never had any complaints." Adam offered._

_"If you ever do, send them my way." Quinn said, and whatever reply Adam was going to make was cut off by her taking him into her mouth. He fought the urge not to buck his hips and he panted, trying to keep himself under control. It had been a while for him as well, and it would just be embarrassing for things to end so quickly. He remembered he was supposed to be doing something and he had to maneuver them a bit, pressing a pillow under his upper back, so that he was comfortable and could sit up enough to reach her pussy. She was quite a bit shorter than him, and it made things sort of difficult, but he was determined and made the best of things._

_Eventually Adam had to nudge her off of him, laying his head back down, breathing heavily. Both of them had a nice sheen of sweat going on and Adam's heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "If you want this to go anywhere else, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you."_

_"So polite." Quinn moved off of him. "No need for a condom, I have an IUD. I assume you're clean?"_

_"I am." Adam said. "And I hope you aren't opposed, but I am taking the reigns now."_

_"Oh by all means." Quinn's eyes darkened and Adam pushed her onto her back and moved between her legs. He flashed her a smile that was sexier than it had any right to be and then slipped inside of her. Quinn gasped and arched up, but pulled on him when he paused, urging him further until he was fully seated inside of her. He gave her a few seconds to get used to him and then she grabbed his ass, moaning at just how good it felt to her and she made up her mind to try and see what he was working with outside of his pants, because they always did him a lot of favors, and urged him to start thrusting._

_Adam started out slow, needing that barrier so that he could get some semblance of control over himself, but it was hard and he slowly sped up until he threw her legs over his elbows and snapped his hips into hers. He leaned in and kissed her filthily, both of them moaning into each other's mouths until they needed to breathe, pulling back from the kiss, both panting heavily._

_"ADAM!" Quinn screamed in ecstasy, playing with her breasts. He realized it was a good thing and went back to it. He actually lost control a bit and pounded into her as hard as he could, but Quinn welcomed the wild sex, scratching her nails down his lower back and ass. Adam grunted loudly and bowed back at the sting, but it felt good to him._

_"Fuck, Quinn, yes!" He yelled huskily. It was funny, he was a quiet reserved man most of the time, but could be vocal in bed. "God your pussy...I could die like this..."_

_"Don't you dare before you give me at least one more orgasm!" She exclaimed. "Your dick...my God, I don't think I've ever...yes, like that, yes!"_

_Adam felt her orgasm around him but felt frustrated as he couldn't quite get to his. He pulled out of her and turned her over onto her hands and knees. He slipped back into her, grunting when he felt her walls fluttering around him as he did so and he gripped her hips in an almost bruising way and went back to pounding inside of her._

_Quinn shrieked, her hands grabbing for purchase on the sheets. Adam felt even deeper in the new position and Quinn wasn't sure if she could have another orgasm, but she felt like it could be possible at least. Especially when he reached around and basically used his fingers like a vibrator, speeding them in a relentless way over her clit. Her fourth orgasm came soon after that and she just collapsed on the bed with a wordless cry and felt Adam spilling inside of her soon after, sounding like some kind of husky beast as he screamed out._

_Once they got themselves somewhat under control and Adam had moved off of her, Quinn laughed softly. "I hope you don't have close neighbors."_

_Adam chuckled, laying on his back, letting her lay against his chest. "Thankfully everything is soundproof enough we won't have disturbed anyone."_

_"Good, it'd be awkward if anyone called the cops." Quinn murmured._

_"Tell me about it." Adam agreed._

Tani blinked slowly, the first to recover. "Wow, I...I don't know what to say to that. It definitely blows my story out of the water. So...have you two been hooking up this entire time?" 

"No, actually." Adam answered. "That was the only time. Not for lack of interest, at least on my part, but more because we're just always so damn busy." 

"Yeah I know how you feel there." Danny muttered. He looked over at Steve with a small grin on his face. "Well it looks like we saved the best for last, or most disappointing. You think you can top that, Smooth Dog?" 

"I never agreed to be a part of this." Steve pointed out lamely, echoing Danny's words from earlier. 

"Oh no, Commander." Noelani said. "If I can at least half tell my tale, you have to step up to the plate." 

"What she said, go on." Danny nudged him.

Steve sighed. "Ok fine. But first, let me set up the story." He said. "We had been sent to covertly rescue a couple of Americans, my team and I, and stay with them to keep them safe until we got extraction. It turned out that the two Americans were actually two Italian girls confused as Americans because their English was good enough that in Afghanistan they passed as important Americans, even though they were Italian...socialites I guess. So they were kidnapped to use as leverage by one of the..." 

"Come on, get to the good stuff!" Tani cut in.

"I'm getting there." Steve insisted. "Since all of you are all about descriptions, the two girls...one sort of looked like Leighton Meester from that old teen show back in the day, and the other looked like...a really young Julie Andrews." 

"Hey she was really attractive back in her day." Danny pointed out.

"Exactly." Steve said. "Anyway, we got them out, they were fine, just shook up, and we extracted them to India, which was our closest extraction point before we could get them back to Italy. It wasn't terrible, we were set up in a very swanky hotel."

"You were alone with these two girls?" Danny asked.

"No, it was me and Freddie." Steve explained. "The rest of the team went back because they wanted this to be discrete and not a big deal so they trusted Freddie and me to handle it." 

"Boy did you." Tani smirked. 

Steve ignored that and launched into the story.

_Steve sat with Freddie in one of the bedrooms in the suite they'd been set up in, chatting idly. All in all the mission had been a success and none of them were hurt, so both men were riding that high. It helped that the hotel they'd been put in was utterly amazing and had both of them feeling like kings._

_"Do you hear that?" Freddie asked._

_"Hear what?" Steve frowned._

_There was a distant splashing sound followed by giggling._

_"That." Freddie gave him a significant look._

_"What...I mean it's..." Steve stumbled over his words._

_"We should go investigate." Freddie stood up._

_Steve groaned. "Dude, we should let them be, the last thing they need is two American SEALs barging in on them for no good reason while they're trying to relax."_

_Freddie grinned at him. "No harm in making sure."_

_"Freddie, come on..." Steve groaned and got up to follow him when he didn't listen, hoping to make sure he didn't cause an international incident. They followed the loud giggling to the pool room, which...was basically a room right in the middle of the suite with a pool and a hot tub. Steve saw both women were in the hot tub, under the water up to their shoulders, and giggling with each other. They looked over as Freddie and Steve walked into the room._

_"We heard the splashing, we were making sure you two were ok." Freddie said a lot more smoothly than Steve would've been able to._

_"Oh!" One of the girls, Steve couldn't remember their names, exclaimed. "It is perfect, we..." She shared another giggle with the other girl. "Wanted to thank you...for helping us out."_

_"It's no big deal, we were doing our job." Steve said modestly._

_"Still...would you join us?" The other girl asked._

Danny groaned, interrupting the story. "You can't just keep calling them girl one and girl two." 

"Fine!" Steve waved a hand. "One is Capri, one is Lucia, better?" 

"Sure, go on." Danny said.

_"Join...we don't have swimsuits..." Steve said._

_"That's alright." Lucia shared a smile with Capri and both girls stood up, showing off their nude bodies. "Neither do we."_

_"Oh Dio Benedica Italia." Freddie blurted out, wide eyed._

_Steve glanced over at him to admonish him, but instead saw Freddie stripping out of his clothes, a kid in a candy store look on his face. Steve, pretty over everything already, and resigned to the fact that they were going to be there at least 24 more hours, mentally shrugged and followed suit, getting in the hot tub just as Freddie tucked Capri up to his side, still grinning. Steve sat down on the bench and Lucia leaned into him. Freddie looked over at him and winked, mouthing 'don't ruin this for me'._

_Steve winked back at him discretely and figured all four of them knew what was going to happen, so he smiled disarmingly at Lucia. "Mi fai un pompino, bella signora?" He said in his best Italian, which wasn't great._

Danny broke into the story again, laughing loudly. "Smooth Dog indeed, going right into asking for a blowjob." 

"I don't know much Italian." Steve shrugged. 

"Just the important stuff." Danny whacked him on the arm.

_Lucia giggled at Steve's attempt in Italian and she leaned in and pecked his lips. "My English is better than your Italian." She teased, but Steve didn't protest, because her hand wrapped around his half-hard cock and he moaned, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. He glanced over at Freddie and Capri and saw that Capri was in Freddie's lap and Freddie had his hand on one of her breasts, his lips wrapped around her nipple. Capri was playing with his hair as he sucked on her nipple and she giggled and moaned, one hand going under the water. Steve licked his lips._

_Lucia tugged on his arm and he managed to understand what she wanted and he moved to sit on the upper part of the hot tub, running a hand over his face. He smiled down at Lucia, who was fucking beautiful and she smiled back at him before she moved between his legs and shocked the shit out of him by taking him down fully. Steve put his hands on the side of the hot tub and dug in, his fingers going white as he fought not to grab her hair or thrust up into her. It was hands down one of the top five blowjobs he'd ever gotten in his life and all he could do was hang on for dear life. Her lips around his cock were like sin and Steve had a silent talk with himself to not let things end too early._

_Movement beside him made him look over briefly and he saw Capri moving to sit on the side of the hot tub as well and Freddie spread her thighs apart, hooking one over his shoulder before he dove right in to eating the girl out. She squealed loudly and grabbed his hair, her eyes closing in ecstasy. A part of him was a little jealous, but he stamped the urge down and focused back on Lucia, who was doing her best to suck his brains through his unit._

_Steve tapped on her back lightly and he waited until she moved back before he slid back into the water. Picking her up, he placed her by Capri and smiled as he put her leg over his shoulder and licked up her slit, ignoring the deep chlorine taste that clung to her. He'd always enjoyed going down on a girl just as much as one going down on him so he had a lot of fun eating Lucia out. She was very expressive and muttered in Italian and broken English, urging him on. She didn't squeal and scream like Capri, but Steve could feel her thighs shaking against him._

_When his jaw began to hurt, he pulled back a bit and wiped at his face, tossing Lucia dirty grin, which made her giggle like he'd hoped._

_Freddie pulled back then and looked over at Steve. "Switch?"_

_"If the girls are willing." Steve said. He looked at both of them and they looked at each other and nodded. As he and Freddie passed each other, Steve playfully nudged his hard cock against Freddie's ass and Freddie smirked at him over his shoulder, mouthing 'later' at him. Steve settled down in front of Capri and she pushed on his chest until he sat down on the bench. Then she climbed on his lap, straddling him. She gave him an utterly filthy kiss and sank down on him, causing Steve to let out a grunt and grab her hips immediately. "Give me a minute." He said huskily. He looked over her shoulder and watched as Freddie bend Lucia over the side of the hot tub, facing away from them and watching him sink inside of her from behind did nothing to help Steve's resolve._

_Finally he said fuck it and grabbed Capri's hips again and slowly pulled her up, sinking her back down on his cock. She squealed and her thighs tightened against his own as he did it again, building up momentum. Freddie was already pounding in Lucia, who was practically bent over the tub and they made such a striking sight, Steve had to put his head back and close his eyes. He busied himself with playing with Capri's clit, causing her to gush around him. He spared a second to the poor person that had to clean the hot tub and pool, but only a second because then he had to fight not to lose control himself. He pulled Capri off of him, wanting to whine at the loss of her heat, and he moved her over beside Lucia, who barely acknowledged it._

_Steve eased back into her from behind and grabbed her breasts as he started thrusting back inside of her. He grunted at the new angle, since he felt so deep inside of her, and he canted his hips until he heard Capri squeal again and he knew that he'd found the right spot. He grinned as he assaulted it, enjoying the way Capri was responding to him, his hands resting on her lower back to have something to do with them. At one point she leaned over and kissed Lucia and Steve felt his cock give a jolt at the sight. Looking over at Freddie, he saw his friend was equally as gobsmacked. He turned and grinned widely at Steve and flashed a shaka at him, which made Steve laugh and they bumped forearms together, Steve feeling like a frat bro. He couldn't believe what was going on and knew it would be in his memories for a very long time._

_Lucia waved off after a third orgasm and laid herself on the side of the hot tub. Capri looked over at Freddie and watched him practically pout and she laughed. "Get in me, I want it." She said. Steve shared a shocked look with Freddie and then he let Capri push him to sit down again. She straddled his lap, her back to his chest and sank down on him. He scooted his hips forward and leaned back, letting her lean against him._

_"Are you sure?" Freddie asked. "I mean, neither one of us are small guys."_

_Steve blushed, but preened at the compliment._

_"Absolutely, I want it, please give it to me." Lucia said, sounding almost like a fucking porn star. Freddie groaned and he moved between Steve's legs and he stilled, pulling Lucia's legs wider. It took what seemed like a long time, but Freddie eased into her pussy alongside Steve. It was an almost painfully tight fit, but the way Lucia was moaning and carrying on made no mistake that she was definitely enjoying herself. Steve laid his head back and had to take a few deep breaths, glad to know that Freddie had to as well, Freddie's head on Lucia's shoulder, close to his. He felt Freddie playing with one of Lucia's breasts and he started playing with the other to make sure she was feeling good._

_Once she started squirming, Freddie pulled out a bit and then back in and Steve felt a jolt go through him._

_"Potrei morire proprio ora ed essere felice!" Lucia shrieked._

_Freddie laughed quietly. "Don't die yet, we're just getting started." He said cheekily. Steve let him set the pace, since he couldn't do much but sit back and enjoy the ride. And enjoy the ride he did. Between Freddie's dick massaging up against his own and Lucia's pussy walls squeezing both of them like a fucking vice, Steve felt like he could join Lucia right there in Heaven. He was overstimulated in the best of ways and was glad he decided to let down his walls. He opened his eyes when he felt Freddie shifting and only had a second before Freddie was leaning in and kissing him. It was a risk, he knew, but Lucia just giggled wildly, clutching Freddie's ass, urging him closer. He and Freddie made out for a bit before they pulled back and both men, in some silent agreeance somehow, kissed Lucia's neck on either side, both leaving little love bites against her skin._

_When Lucia had another orgasm, it was almost painful for Steve, but it was worth it, and he gasped loudly and groaned a litany of every filthy thing he'd learned in the Navy as he felt Freddie cumming, his cock twitching as he unloaded inside Lucia. It triggered Steve's own orgasm and he arched against Lucia's back, Freddie's hard body the only thing keeping her from pitching forward into the hot water._

_After the three of them had managed to get themselves under control, and had eased out of Lucia's pussy, Steve holding her back against him as Freddie moved back, Steve and Freddie gently picked the women up and took them to one of the bedrooms, tucking them, still naked and soaking wet, into the bed. They went back to the other bedroom and Freddie pushed Steve down on the bed._

_"Oh my God, still?" He groaned lightly. "I feel like I can't cum for a month."_

_"Good, but I want your ass." Freddie said. "I know you wanted mine, but you're not up for it right now, you can tomorrow though." He flashed Steve an impish grin and Steve let him turn him over onto his front. The first feeling of Freddie's mouth on his ass had him jolting, even though this wasn't the first time he'd had someone there, and pretty soon Freddie had him fisting the sheets. He had a tongue that made the term 'silver tongue' almost have a new meaning and Steve knew his voice would be blown out the next day from all the use it was getting._

_When Freddie slid inside of him, Steve bit his lower lip almost to the point that it started bleeding. "Oh God...fuck, Freddie...yeah, fuck...pound me...fuckin' hurt me..." He blurted out._

_Freddie paused, like he couldn't believe what Steve had said and Steve cursed himself before he felt Freddie's hand crack down on his ass. He groaned loudly and his body arched._

_"That was one." Freddie said in a quiet authoritative tone, which was a far cry from his usual jovial nature, and it just turned on Steve even more. "I'm going to keep doing it until I'm done with your ass, and you're going to keep counting. If you lose count, you'll be left alone."_

_Steve whimpered a bit. "Yes sir." He managed and yelped again when Freddie spanked him on the other side. "Two! Fuck!"_

_Freddie pounded in him at a brutal pace, but in a controlled way that let Steve know he could do this for a while if he wanted. He continued to spank Steve, alternating ass cheeks and Steve managed to keep count, knowing he'd probably combust if things ended right then. He got up to almost a hundred and he knew his ass had to be bright red at that point, because it was warm and stinging in the absolute best way when Freddie managed to garble out that he was coming. He grabbed Steve's ass cheeks in his oven mitt hands, hard and Steve whimpered as he shot against the sheets himself while Freddie filled his ass. He felt so full he couldn't fathom just how Freddie had managed to cum so much that night. He was a bit jealous._

_They managed to lay side by side, Steve on his stomach to give his brutalized ass a break, Freddie on his back, one arm tucked under his head._

_"So I had no idea you..." He said quietly._

_Steve managed to shrug a boneless shoulder. "Not all the time." He said. "But, you know, sometimes...it's good, it's nice."_

_"Shit, dude, I did a number on your ass." Freddie hissed. "Are you ok? You're going to be feeling that for days." He gently touched Steve's bright red ass, seeing a few tiny spots that looked raw enough that they could've bled._

_Steve flashed him an almost shy smile. "Good." He said simply._

"My God." Tani groaned out, holding her hair back from her face. "I feel like I need water, but I don't know if I need to drink it, or pour it over my head. Damn, Steve, I had no idea you were so..." 

Steve shrugged, not looking embarrassed, but not looking smug either. "I mean...I'm not a big fuddy duddy. I had a lot of fun in my younger years." He ducked his head in a vain attempt to hide a grin. "I think maybe I'm a little too old for some of it anymore, but I got some damn good memories." 

Danny scoffed. "Don't even go there, you aren't too old for anything, that's just a state of mind. I'm sure if you wanted to get a little wild, you could." 

Steve laughed and swatted at him. "Who knows, maybe one day..." 

"Amen to that." Danny clinked their bottles together. 

"I don't know about any of you." Noelani said, playing with her glasses, a little fidgety. "But those stories, remembering my own, has left me..." 

"Horny? Same." Quinn said honestly. She had her arm thrown up on the back of the seat next to her, playing with the collar of Adam's shirt. Adam himself looked a little fidgety and kept sending her looks. 

"What do you suggest?" Danny laughed. "A big ol' orgy? I hate to break it to you, but Steve's bed and the spare room aren't big enough for all of us to fit comfortably." 

"I do have a stretch of private beach." Steve offered casually. 

Danny eyed him incredulously. "Are you crazy?" 

"What? It's night time." He pointed out. "No one's going to know. We'll take out some blankets and pillows and shit. It's warm enough that we won't freeze from the ocean breeze." 

"I can't believe I'm considering this." Danny muttered to himself.

"But you are." Tani said. 

"But I am." Danny confirmed. "Alright, what the hell. I don't have anything to do until work in two days so I may as well take advantage." 

"Great, come help me with everything." Steve got up and swaggered his way upstairs and Danny blew out a breath and wondered what he was doing as he got up and went to follow him. He grabbed the stack of blankets that Steve gave him and Steve grabbed the pillows. They took everything downstairs again and out to the beach and Steve laid everything out with Danny's help, putting a few heavy rocks on the corners of the blankets so they didn't move around in the breeze. Steve sent him a wide grin as he emptied the pockets of the pants he had on, tossing a few boxes of condoms on the blankets along with some bottles of lube. 

Danny looked up as Adam and the girls came out and hoped like hell all of this didn't come to bite him in the ass. He couldn't find it in himself to care much right then, though, a little too drunk to fully think about the consequences, but sober enough that he could fully consent to everything and pretty sure he wouldn't be regretting anything the next day either. 

"Ok vibe check." Danny said. "Everyone's at least sober enough to consent to this, right?" 

"Ok first of all, never use vibe check ever again." Tani said. "And yes, we talked about it inside, we're all sober enough to give enthusiastic consent." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Danny felt the last vestiges of doubt leave him and he put his hands on her waist, kissing her back. He walked her over to the blankets and slowly laid them down, grinding his hips against her center lightly. He heard a feminine gasp and glanced over to his right and saw Noelani under Steve, who was snaking his hand up her shirt as he kissed at her neck. Steve caught Danny's eye and winked at him, which made Danny grin a bit.

Noelani was in Heaven as Steve kissed and bit at her neck. She had had the biggest crush on him for the longest time (as well as Danny and Adam to be honest) and this was like some sort of fantasy come true for her. She pushed him up for a second and hesitated only briefly before she stripped out of her shirt and bra, tossing it aside before anyone could tell that it was just a regular plain white bra and nothing fancy. She preened to herself when she saw Steve looking her over and then she groaned under her breath as he stripped out of his own shirt and tossed it away before he bent down again and kissed her deeply, one of his hands palming her breast, running his thumb over the nipple, which sent incredible sparks down her spine. She'd always had a few sensitive erogenous zones on her and the combination of the kiss and her nipple being played with had her panties soaked in almost no time. 

Danny had stripped Tani down impressively quickly, leaving her naked (she'd only had on a casual dress and underwear in the first place, but who was counting?) and he gave her a smirk before he threw her legs over his shoulders. "Oh fuck, Danny!" She cried out as he delved right into eating her out with gusto, his tongue a lot more talented than a few of the sex toys she'd had before, which impressed her. She grabbed at his hair and held him in place, her heels digging into his back. When he moved his arm around her thigh and started playing with her clit, she threw her head back and mewled huskily, her thighs shaking profusely. 

Adam and Quinn picked up quickly where they left off and both had stripped naked before they did anything else. Adam was on his back as they kissed and made out, his hands on her ass as she moved her pussy up and down his length, teasing the hell out of him. He knew good and damn well that she could be a hell of a tease when she wanted to be and she loved being in control, and he was willing to let her, at least right then. He looked to the side when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and when Tani leaned in and she and Quinn kissed, Adam let out a loud groan, fighting not to lose his load right then. He met Danny's gaze, and Danny's eyes were darker than he ever remembered seeing them as he, too, watched the girls kiss each other. Adam couldn't help but squeeze Quinn's ass at the sight, just wanting his hands on her. He grinned mischievously and slapped her ass, hard, and she yelped against Tani's lips, pulling back so she didn't bite through the poor woman's lower lip. She just gave Adam a challenging look and then Adam muttered an 'oh fuck' as Quinn grabbed his dick and lowered herself down on it. He grabbed her hips hard to keep her from moving, his chest rising and falling quickly with his breaths. It wasn't that warm outside then, but he had a light sheen of sweat popping out over him. 

Steve had stripped down to his boxerbriefs and had Noelani down to her underwear as they kissed and made out. He pulled her hair back out of the way and had one hand on her lower back as they kissed, feeling her rubbing up against him wantonly. She pulled back from the kiss and mumbled something he didn't catch at first. "What was that, ke aloha?" The term of endearment just came out of him. 

Noelani blushed a bit. "I said...I want you to make love to me." She said quietly.

Steve felt something go through him, his feelings for the medical examiner deepening right then. He kissed her sweetly then and pulled back. He grabbed a condom and made quick work of putting it on. He grabbed her and sat down on his ass, letting her straddle him. He let Noelani take control, dropping down on his dick. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. "Fuck, 'Lani, you're so tight...how long..."

"Far too long." She said, sounding tense, as she slowly eased down on him. It didn't take too long, even though it felt like ages to both of them and Steve gently grabbed her hips in his hands to keep her still for a second. He leaned in and kissed her again, until they were both a little distracted, and he moved her back up his length and then down again, doing it a few times to get her used to him and him used to her. The way she fluttered around him made his head spin and he laid them back until she was stretched out over him, putting his hands lower on her ass, letting her control the movements. He bent his legs a bit to give her something to move against and let his arms rest against her, squeezing her every little bit in encouragement.

"I've thought about this for a really long time." Noelani blurted out, biting her lower lip as if she was trying to stop herself. Steve smiled and gently worked it free with his thumb.

"You have?" He asked.

"Oh...God, yes." She moaned when he gave a light thrust when she moved back down his length. "Yes, yes I...have had many thoughts..."

"Well I'd love to hear them all." Steve promised, kissing her again. 

Tani had moved away from Danny after he brought her to an orgasm and was bracing herself on Adam's chest as she and Quinn kissed. Danny had put on a condom and moved behind her. He knew his knees would hate him later, but endorphins would carry him for a while. He eased her open with his fingers and thrust inside her when she glanced at him with a 'well get on with it' look. Tani, in his mind, was a female Steve of sorts, and she managed to push his buttons in very fun ways. He grinned cheekily at her and thrust in again, harder, and was rewarded when she gasped and dug her nails into Adam's chest and went back to kissing Quinn, who'd moved down to straddle Adam for real then and was riding him like a rodeo star. Danny gave Adam an 'I'm sorry' look but Adam just winked at him, thrusting up into Quinn enough to be fun, but not enough to unbalance her and Tani. Quinn grabbed onto Tani anyway, and they balanced each other. 

Quinn moved off Adam after coming down from her first orgasm, and she made her way over to Noelani and Steve, Noelani having already had two orgasms herself (Steve was bound and determined to show her a great time) and she leaned in and kissed Noelani, who was taken aback at first, but kissed her back. "Sweetheart, let's change things up a bit." She said. "You go have fun with Danny and Tani will switch with Adam, I think I'd like to see what Steve here can do." 

"He can do a lot." Noelani promised, still on a high from her orgasms. She went over to Danny, who squawked as she pushed him down on her back. "Noelani, I'm a little th..." He managed, but didn't get much further as she climbed onto his waist and sank down on top of him. She was soaking wet from her orgasms and it was only a little uncomfortable. He wasn't too much bigger than most of the guys she'd slept with before, so she just waited until her body adjusted before she started bouncing up and down on top of him. Danny moaned loudly and bent his knees behind her, reaching up to grab at her titties. "Man, Noelani, you got great tits, babe. Like...just...I love 'em." 

Noelani laughed, her hands bracing on his chest. "Well thank you, but you can't have them." She joked. "I've always found your ass to be pretty incredible, too. I...sometimes get distracted seeing you in your slacks."

Danny grinned widely. "Oh yeah?" He swung them around so that she was under him and kissed her deeply, grabbing her hands. He flashed her a cheeky look and planted them right on his ass. "Have fun." 

"Oh my God." Noelani blurted out, and she knew she was flushed, but she took advantage and held onto Danny's ass, squeezing it a bit. What girl wouldn't? Danny laughed and kissed her again, kissing down her neck. One of his hands moved to her breast and he kissed down and took her nipple into his mouth. It made his body have to contort a bit, since she was actually shorter than he was, but he didn't care, moving between her breasts happily while she held onto his ass and he thrust into her. 

Quinn and Steve together would've been hilarious if anyone was paying attention. Steve didn't always like to give up control and neither did Quinn. They started off with Quinn on top, of course, and Steve indulged her for a bit before he flipped them over so that Quinn was on her hands and knees. Steve held onto her ass, grunting and cursing wildly, huskily, as he thrust into her. Quinn enjoyed it for a bit, and then her arms felt like jelly so she maneuvered them around, Steve fighting her a bit, until they were both on their sides. Steve was behind her, thrusting up into her and Quinn had her leg up in the air. It wasn't the best position for either of them, but to make up for it, Steve played with Quinn's clit, which in turn made her squeeze around him. He panted and cursed in her ear and she reached a hand back and grabbed his arm, digging her nails into his skin. 

Tani felt a little vulnerable with Adam, which was strange and all of a sudden and he immediately took in her body language. He kissed her until she openly responded against him, digging her nails into his stomach a bit, leaving some marks. He sat back and put on a condom and pulled her onto his lap. "Come on, sweetheart. You can open up with me." He said gently as she sank down onto him. Tani gasped at the suddenness and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and felt herself calming down and she was enjoying herself, grinding down on him, which made Adam groan loudly, his hands palming her back as he tried to hold her closer and closer, grinding up against her as well. There was something dirty about it, but also very comfortable for the both of them. There wasn't a connection, not really, but both of them very obviously enjoyed themselves.

Noelani initiated the next switch then, just as Quinn screamed out her orgasm. Steve had been pounding into her, both of them getting off on the fact that it hurt a little and she was a little discombobulated as she was shuffled over to Danny, who laughed at the expression on her face and laid her on her back. "Here, I don't want you to start feeling bad." He said, and he spread her open gently and started gently eating her out. Sparks went through her at the touch and she latched onto his hair, grinding up into him as it gradually started feeling good. 

"You know, this is the most sex I've had in a very long time." Noelani said, as Adam was working himself inside of her. 

He laughed softly. "I think that's true for all of us." He pointed out.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, pausing in what he was doing.

"I...would you...do it hard?" She asked.

He looked down at her face. "Are you sure?" 

"God yes." She said. "I've had a few orgasms tonight, but I haven't had that..." 

"I'll do my best." Adam kissed her and pulled almost all the way and hesitate only briefly before he slammed back inside of her. Noelani gasped and squeezed his arms tightly.

"Oh...yes, more, Adam...please!" She managed breathily.

Adam took that as a good sign and he slammed into her again, working up a rhythm with her. He knew he probably wouldn't last long like that, but to be honest, it had been who knows how long at that point and he wasn't a spring chicken either and was getting pretty desperate to cum. It wasn't that much longer before Noelani gushed around him and she screamed her orgasm, leaving marks all over his arms as she twitched and writhed under him and her walls squeezing around him had him burying his face in her neck, grunting and gasping as he emptied inside the condom he had on. He let her come down from her orgasm before he eased out of her and tied the condom off, tossing it over to the other ones he'd discarded. He glanced around and laughed under his breath when he noticed a few others from Steve and Danny and just hoped none of them burst before they could be dealt with.

As Danny was laying with Tani in his arms, after they'd made a good run at each other, Danny mostly eating her out until she pushed him on his back and blew him so good that he swore he whited out, he saw Steve move in his peripheral. Quinn was curled on her side, looking like the cat that ate the cream, and tired out all at once. He watched Steve take his condom off and tie it up, putting it aside before he grabbed another. 

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I want your ass." Steve said bluntly.

Danny felt a rush of heat go through him and his cock gave a halfhearted flop as he watched Steve jerk himself off a bit. "Steve, I'm tuckered out. This has been fun, but..."

"Danny, please. I just need one more." Steve said. "Just one. Let me have your ass, I'll do all the work, I swear." 

"Ok, ok, fine." He kissed Tani sweetly and stroked her cheek, letting her move over to curl up against Quinn, both girls watching as Steve waddled over to Danny and leaned down. He cupped Danny's face and Danny felt his stomach swoop dangerously as Steve kissed him. It was more than just a casual kiss, but they weren't making out like horny teenagers either. Steve pulled back and turned Danny over onto his stomach and Danny put his head on his forearms as Steve pulled his hips up. Danny groaned quietly as Steve pushed into him and he felt the air leave him for a second. Then he smirked over his shoulder, unable to help goading Steve. "Well? Are you going to rut against me, or am I going to be walking funny tomorrow?" 

Steve's eyes flashed with heat and Danny had a brief 'oh shit' moment before Steve pulled out and slammed back into him. Danny's back arched and he yelped out, grabbing the blanket for purchase. Steve did it a few more times and Danny swore like the Jersey native he was, begging Steve immediately. 

"Please...fuck...shit, Steven, yes...my God!" He screamed himself hoarse as Steve held onto his ass, digging his palms harshly into Danny's ass cheeks as he slammed his cock inside him. Steve couldn't speak then, letting out animalistic grunts and sounds. He was pouring sweat at that point, and Danny was already covered in a drying sweat that renewed again as well as Steve leaned over him. Both men smelled like sweat and sex, but neither minded at all, too busy in each other. Danny knew he was going to not only be walking funny the next day, but probably bruised to hell and back and he was more than ok with it. Steve noticed him zoning out a bit and he slapped Danny's ass as hard as he could, making Danny's toes curl. Danny yelled out loudly, and any other time he would've slugged the man, but something about it turned him on even more and he shot onto the blanket without even having to touch himself, Steve emptying into the condom seconds later. Steve laid on top of him, both of them panting harshly, sweat pouring off of them, until Danny nudged at him and Steve slowly pulled out of Danny's ass and collapsed onto his back.

"I take it back." Tani said a few seconds later. " _That_ was the hottest thing ever. Holy shit..." She eyed the darkening handprint on Danny's ass and bit her lower lip. 

"I am not moving." Danny mumbled, sounding almost drunk. "You can't make me, I'm staying right here." 

"None of us have to." Steve said, his voice sounding wrecked. "My internal clock won't let me sleep much past sun up, I'll get us up and inside before we get caught." 

"How gracious of you." Danny said. "Now shut the fuck up so we can get some damn sleep." 

"Way ahead of you." Adam said, amused, looking down at Noelani who'd stayed up long enough to see Steve and Danny give their finale performance before she fell asleep on his chest. He leaned up and kissed her temple before he laid back down and closed his eyes. "I'm sure we'll have a good night sleep."

"I'm counting on it." Quinn said, she and Tani snuggling with each other, falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Night, neanderthal." Danny said quietly.

"Night, Danno." Steve yawned a jaw cracking yawn, falling asleep quickly, like only (an exhausted) SEAL can.


End file.
